Eleanor Blaise
Eleanor Blaise is the Demi-Titan daughter of Helios, born in Versailles, France. She is one of the driving forces in Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús incident, where she originally works together with Carter. Her powers are very spastic, much to her chagrin, and she was given the title "The Torch" during a mission in L.A. Before the Incident Eleanor was born in Versailles, France. Shortly after her birth, her mother decided to move to Louisiana. They grew up fairly normal there, that is, until Eleanor turned 6. After a classmate attempted to take crackers out of her lunchbox she burst into flames. Thanks to the Mist, though, her classmates didn't understand why she was screaming and rolling on the ground in tears. Her principal explained the outburst and Eleanor propmtly became homeschooled, and for added protection, wore specially-made fireproof clothes, to keep her clothes from becoming singed. After a surprise trip to Manhattan, the invasion began and she managed to escape to Camp Half Blood through a mysterious voice in her head. It was destroyed shortly after and she managed to escape once again. Her mother is believed to be part of the Undead Army. Personality Eleanor Blaise, being a teenage girl, is highly susceptible to emotion. This, unfortunately, causes her powers to go nuts depending on her emotions, and she will often burst into flames if she enters a state of extreme emotion, one of the main reasons Eleanor's mother kept her homeschooled for all those years - the drama of teenage life might be too much for the poor girl. If her emotions got too wild, she might even deplete her full power source, which may put her in a coma or worse. Due to only seeing her close family for many years and never really talking with others her age, she always has to be with someone. She suffers from autophobia - the fear of being alone, or being left behind. Naturally, she was very panicky when she lost her mother to the horde, but once she heard the voice directing her to help Carter, she felt much safer. Her relationship with Carter is kind of finicky. While she loves to stay by him, she can't really give a good explanation for it. She blames in on her autophobia. Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús Era Abilities 'Pyrokinesis: '''Often regarded as the strongest pyrokinetic child of the Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús era, bating out even her brother Jack. This may have to do with her being able to tap into her emotional energy - the only drawback is that its extremely hard to control. '''Thermokinesis: '''Can heat up rooms, but lacks the ability to cool them down. '''Photokinesis: '''Can light up rooms automatically just by her presence. Its impractical, but the amount of pick-up lines revolving around the ability are ''limitless. '''Sight: '''Eleanor inherited one of her father's most dangerous powers, the power of The Sight. It's a simple power - Eleanor can easily steal someone's "eyes" and turn them blind, and in that same vein she can restore sight to someone who has lost theirs. Category:Children of Helios Category:Demititans Category:Females Category:Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús Category:Huguenotical Category:Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús (Remake) Category:The Dead Resistance